We Are Warriors: Battle Cry
by Elhini Prime
Summary: It's Worlds season, the Chosens are all watching and hoping to be used in some way...though there are some who have given up all hope of being there. But what happens if one of those hopeless Champions is given a chance to shine?


**So...those of you who have watched the SKT vs Misfits games _prooobably_ know why I am _so_ happy right now. If not? Well...I'm gonna explain it via story.**

We Are Warriors: Battlecry

"Cira! Come on! You're going to miss it!" came Arthur's call from the living room.

"Do you want food or not!" Cira teased, opening the oven and reaching into the metal contraption and pulling out dinner with her bare hands.

She walked towards the edge of the kitchen, expertly grabbing a few other things and continuing to the living room where Arthur and Mir were excitedly watching the 2017 Worlds Championship.

"How goes the game?" Cira chuckled, setting dinner and some snacks onto the coffee table as her friend and boyfriend started eating.

"SKT and Misfits are in the final push of game two," Arthur said through a full mouth, "Kinda brutal. Started out rocky for Misfits…but they're pullin' through,"

Cira looked at the screen.

"So Misfits took Keith top, Sej jungle, Onyx mid, Mikayla adc and…wait," Cira frowned, "Is that William?"

"Yep," Mir nodded, popping another chip in her mouth, "The ol' golem was a shock pick I think. SKT doesn't exactly know what to do with him I think. Heh, he's doing his job…being _annoying_ and setting up kills,"

Cira gave a nod, looking at the other team.

"And we've got Khârn top, Zack jungle, Faker with Corki, Alexander and wow, Ruben support…I thought Wolf liked his squishies…" Cira blinked.

"I think he likes healers better," Arthur said, still not taking his eyes off the screen, as Corki got yanked into the enemy team by a Blitzcrank pull, "OH! NO! NONONO! FAKER! AGH! DANG IT WILLIAM! THAT WAS BULL-!"

Cira watched as her boyfriend suddenly fell silent, his golden eyes slightly amused.

"Arthur, honestly," Pantheon chastised, "That is not language you should use…I do not care if it true…it is still not a good word,"

"Ouch!" Mir hissed, "Mikayla just halved Ruben's health there. Wolf might want to back off…WHOA! He _barely_ missed that one! Good flash on Alexander's part!"

"You guys are getting far too into this," Cira chuckled as the red nexus exploded and the announcers went wild as SKT went into defeat…getting a groan from Arthur and a grin from Mir.

"C'mon Cira!" Mir smiled, "I mean, it just means that five of us are going to get new skins. Aren't you excited about that?"

"You and Arthur maybe," Cira shrugged, "I won't. I'm not 'good' enough to get one. It's just a game for them. But who are you rooting for?"

"SKT," Arthur stated immediately, "If they win, they get to pick the champions, so it opens up more of us…rather than who plays who,"

"Kinda hoping C9," Mir admitted, "But SKT if C9 fails,"

"I wish you guys luck," Cira smiled, "I'll be right back, going to get something to drink,"

And with that she walked out.

"'Not good enough'," Mir huffed, "That's not fair and she knows it,"

 _"Perhaps,"_ Diana said, _"But Leona has not seen that version of the Rift since the League's third 'season' on Earth. She used to be banned quite often because she actually was amazing,"_

"But everyone wants the ardent supports…" Mir muttered, "that's stupid. Just because something's 'not meta' doesn't mean it's not good,"

"We just saw that," Arthur agreed, "I mean… _William_ and _Blitzcrank_ of all people…"

There was a crash and the sound of breaking glass in the kitchen. Arthur and Mir shot up immediately just to hear Cira give a short cry…and golden flecks of sunlight sparkled into view.

"Who the heck summons her during _Worlds_?" Mir sputtered.

Arthur turned towards the screen…and froze.

"Uh…Mir?" he started.

"What?" she demanded, turning around…also freezing as her eyes widened, "Oh…"

* * *

Cira opened her eyes to the sunny, blue Freljord sky tinted a faint gold by her visor. She rubbed her wrist slightly as she turned to get her traditional items from the store.

"…Cira?!" came a high-pitched voice from behind her, "Wh-What are you doing here?!"

Cira turned around to see Mikayla, Tristana's Chosen staring at her in shock. She could see Adrian, Ivern's Chosen, Ellie, Orianna's Chosen, and Zack, Jarvan's Chosen, as well.

"Am I not supposed to be?" Cira chuckled, "Nicely done in Worlds, Mikayla. Some good plays. Same for you Zack and your brother, Ellie,"

She picked up her sword and started towards the bot lane. She neared the edge of the base and turned around…just to see all four of them staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You really don't know?"

"Know what?" Cira huffed, looking up at the scoreboard in the corner of her visor's HUD, "Honestly you're all so serious! It's not like we're at Wo-"

The Project Chosen froze, her core thundering loudly in her ears.

 _"Well…what do you know,"_ Leona chuckled, Cira could _feel_ her Champion's amusement, _"I haven't seen that name in ages…time for a rematch I think,"_

"Oh my _God_ is that _FAKER_!?" Cira screeched, checking again as multiple error signals flashed across her vision.

Immediately Leona yanked control back, causing the messages to fade. The Solari chuckled as she renewed her grip on her shield and Mikayla trotted to her.

"Sorry," Leona smiled, "Cira is…currently fangirling and ecstatic,"

 _"I HAVE GOOD REASON TO, LEONA, AND YOU KNOW IT!"_ Cira yelled.

"Honestly, Cira, it's just a match!" Leona chuckled as she and Mikayla went into lane.

 _"It's_ Worlds _!"_ Cira squealed, _"Dear Lord above I've finally been in a match…I can die happy now!"_

"No dying on me," Leona chastised, smiling as she walked into a bush, "Dianne wouldn't like that very well,"

 _"…How about we take them down first then?"_ came the sly reply.

"Oh I like that," Leona grinned, "I haven't seen this stage for a while…let us show our Summoner, let us show the _world_ that we were a good Choice,"

She gave Cira back control and the Chosen swept her blade through the air before grinning.

"I agree wholeheartedly," she smirked as their opponents jogged and skipped into lane.

"Oh! Hi Cira!" came the high pitched voice from Lulu, "Wow, surprised that they picked you into me,"

"I've seen these go both ways, Lysander," Cira grinned, "Though I have the distinct impression that Bang wants to shut me down…right Val?"

Valencia Storm, Vayne's Chosen, gave a soft laugh as she readied her crossbow.

"We'll see, Cira. I know you complain about me when I lane against you," she chuckled.

"Yes, because you belong to a bullcrap Champion that needs to be nerfed into the ground," Cira teased, "Vayne and her stupid three-shot tank shred bullcrap and her knockback…"

"Oh come now, Cira," Vayne smiled deviously, "Leave my Chosen alone,"

"You're not going to leave _me_ or my carry alone I can tell that!" Cira fired back, pulling towards Lysander, who yelped and tried to back off, Pix fluttering around him worriedly as Mikayla started firing.

"THAT WASN'T NICE!" Lysander yelled.

"I'm not playing to be nice," came Cira's laugh, "I'm playing to win,"

Lysander huffed, rubbing his arm.

"I think Cira's a little _too_ happy she got brought in here," he muttered.

 _"Oh, Leona's been outta here for a_ long _time,"_ Lulu shrugged, as both sides ran towards the minions gathering bot, _"She's just happy someone's playing her,"_

Lysander hummed, nodding as he wandered towards the bush…only to hear Val's yelp of panic as Mikayla dived her. He waved Lulu's staff at Mikayla, who backed off as the sparks of violet magic burned her.

"No!" he scolded, "Nosy dewdrop! Leave her alone!"

* * *

Cira grinned as she attacked a couple minions.

"Sorry," she apologized to Mikayla, who was very hurt, "You scared me a bit there,"

"No worries," Mikayla shrugged, her eyes bright, "Hey…you see a moment, you go in. Least that's what my Summoner says. We'll try to get Val…but if Lysander starts in on us it might be a good idea to get him,"

"As you wish," Cira nodded.

She looked up and saw the enemy carry getting a little too close. She gave a grin and pointed her sword at Val. Val tumbled backwards as Cira turned into a blur of shining gold and Mikayla leapt on her. Fire exploded around her as IgNar ignited her and Bang guided her out with a flash and a heal as he made her go back in towards Cira, who was attacking Lysander. Cira…however…had other plans.

 _"Get her,"_ Leona ordered.

"Gladly," Cira growled.

The Support _immediately_ turned around and started hacking at Val, opening up cuts on the Carry's body as the superheated blade sliced through her fair skin. A sparkling blue shield flared around Val, Lysander's magic…but Cira didn't care. She _wanted_ this. She _wanted_ to get Val.

She _wanted_ to prove her worth.

Cira gave a battle cry as she cast her sword out again and the tip pierced through Val's back and heart, cutting what little health she had down to zero.

 _"First blood!"_ the announcer cried as Leona's image burned above the arena.

Cira gave a breathless laugh as IgNar made her flash away from Lysander's attack…and Mikayla picked up a kill. The Yordle Chosen squealed happily and hugged Cira.

"That was awesome Cira!" she beamed, letting her go, "You were amazing!"

Cira gave a smile before her blue eyes flared golden and she looked up at the sky. It was amazing…to be in the hands of someone like this…it made her truly happy.

* * *

The Nexus exploded into shards of blue crystal on the screen. Arthur and Mir watched with huge smiles as golden sparks began to form in the kitchen where Cira had just disappeared. They both got up and ran to the First Chosen as she rematerialized and the last of white in her hair faded.

"How was it?" Arthur grinned.

Cira gave a happy smile, her blue eyes sparkling greatly.

"Like I told Leo," she told him, "I can die happy now. I got to see a Worlds. I played against SKT. I _beat_ SKT. I don't care if I get a Worlds Skin or not…I'm so happy,"

She gave a chuckle.

"I'm also _tired_ ," she admitted, "Word to the wise…make sure you drink a lot of energy drinks or eat before you do a Worlds…because you burn through so much so quickly…"

Arthur kissed his girlfriend's cheek, hugging her tightly.

"I'm so proud of you," he told her, "You did awesome. You shut them down. The announcers can say what they want…that the Carry carried the game. But without you…she wouldn't have,"

"Agreed," Mir nodded, "I say the MVP award goes to Leona and Cira. They're gonna have to try _real_ hard to convince me otherwise,"

Cira gave a tired laugh and the three of them walked back into the living room to watch the rest of the games. The young Support curled up next to her boyfriend…and closed her eyes, a peaceful smile on her face.

 _"I thought I would never see that stage again…"_ Leona admitted, _"..Perhaps this could mark a change for us? They saw the rise of Miss Fortune support last Worlds…perhaps we will get used more often,"_

Cira gave a hum, but just snuggled closer into her boyfriend's side. Leona chuckled, amused by her Chosen's antics.

 _"I'm so proud of you, Cira,"_ she finished, _"I am glad I have_ you _as my Chosen,"_

 **You. Have. No. Freaking. Idea. How. Happy. I. Was. My favorite champion, my _Main_ , had been played in worlds...and _won_. Yes, there were some odd things I didn't agree with (ignite on support...I hate that so much...and e first... :/) but to see Leona in a worlds game...and have her _win_ in that game...against SKT no less? I was over the moon and I figured Cira would be too. **

**I am still working on Chosens, I've just been extremely busy. Also...if you guys want something to read while I'm still working on stuff...my friend, Masked Demise, who created Dianne, Eva and Sable made a story. Basically...um...its what would have happened if Cira had said _no_ to being Leo's Chosen. Dianne is First Chosen instead. Now, granted, there are a few Chosens that are changed around (Because with Cira's death there's going to be a few that won't be the same because they were directly involved with her). But it is _very_ good.**

 **CHOSENS USED:**

 **Leona-Cira Noble**

 **Pantheon-Arthur Jonson**

 **Diana-Mir Marama**

 **Blitzcrank-William Commodore**

 **Orianna-Ellie Commodore**

 **Lulu-Lysander Blake (Veigar's Chosen, Ana, is mentioned)**

 **Vayne-Valencia Storm**

 **Ivern-Adrian Greene**

 **Jarvan-Zack Turner**

 **Tristana-Mikayla Biggs**

 **Gnar- Keith Randall**

 **Karma-Onyx Kurozan**

 **Cho'Gath** **-** **Khârn Belicao**

 **Kog'Maw-Alexander Graham.**

 **Taric-Ruben Synne**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**


End file.
